


Es sólo una cuestión de actitud

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirar una película pornográfica, en un lugar repleto de otros hombres ya entonados le subía la libido de una manera que daba pavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es sólo una cuestión de actitud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SS de Kurumada. Nótese que viejo es el fic que hablo de una videocasetera LOL.

Abrochó la campera de jean, botón por botón y emprendió su marcha. Un caminar lento y pausado, pero decidido. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos y bajó la cabeza al suelo. Era su primera vez, sí. A decir verdad desde hacía tiempo que sentía esas cosquillas bajas en el vientre que aumentaban las ganas y la curiosidad, sólo que antes no estaba tan maduro para hacerlo.  
Ahora, con sus diecinueve años a cuestas, Ikki por fin se sentía libre en ese aspecto. Libre siempre lo fue, hacía lo que quería cuando quería y como quería. Llegó ante la entrada con tranquilidad; a pesar de todo lo especulado no se sentía incómodo ni nervioso. Si alguien lo veía entrando a ese lugar —así fuese su _madre_ — le daba igual; era bien hombre y hacia lo que se le venía en gana.  
—Una —sentenció en la boletería como todo un macho.  
El empleado cortó el ticket y se lo cedió aceptando a cambio el dinero, luego acotó con desgano:  
—Sala uno, por la derecha; ya está comenzada.  
Es que acaso ¿había más de una sala? Era un cine de aspecto pobre y desprolijo, aunque limpio; no había mugre en el suelo, pero se notaba que era uno de los pocos cines viejos de aquel barrio. Quizás en un pasado había sido uno de esos “respetados” cines; ahora no era más que uno porno.  
Ikki tomó la entrada y caminó ansioso hasta la sala, una ansiedad que disimulaba muy bien, si bien su cuerpo lo delataba. Sí, su “ _amigo del sur_ ” no tuvo mejor idea que reaccionar ante sus pecaminosos pensamientos. Mirar una película pornográfica, en un lugar repleto de otros hombres ya entonados le subía la libido de una manera que daba pavor.  
Porque para colmo no era un cine pornográfico nada mas, ¡era uno gay! Siempre le había dado curiosidad ese tipo de lugares y luego de leer en una revista —obviamente pornográfica— que en los cines de ese tipo se solía conseguir sexo con facilidad, no lo dudo más y decidió ir. Le tomó un año hacerlo, pero ya lo tenía decidido desde entonces.  
No era que tuviese miedo, no. Era el Phoenix y nadie —¡nadie!— le iba a hacer el culo o siquiera forzar a hacer algo. Lo cierto que lejos de lo que él pensaba, en un cine porno no precisamente ocurrían cosas desagradables porque si bien la seguridad era inexistente, el empleado en la entrada de la sala no estaba de adorno.  
La obscuridad del antro era parcial, desde ya, la pantalla ofrecía la luz necesaria para ver algunos rostros, por no decir todos. Se encontraba relativamente vacío, aunque el “ _olor_ ” a hombre era suficiente con los pocos especímenes masculinos que había allí. Volteó una vez para observar la película, como buscando cerciorarse que era el lugar al que había decidido ir, y sí... hombres y ninguna mujer. Muchachos haciendo lo que él hacía tiempo había querido hacer ¡cuánta envidia! Se aguantó las ganas que tuvo de morderse los nudillos. Volvió su vista a las escaleras, buscando un lugar donde sentarse; lo mejor era el centro.  
A sus costados no había nadie, pudo notar un poco más adelante una pareja besándose y acariciándose fogosamente, se entretuvo con esta vista en vez de mirar la película, pero luego posó los ojos sobre la pantalla.  
Comenzaba a entonarse —más de lo que estaba— y a entrar en confianza, buscando con la mirada algún joven atractivo y muy pero muy, muy puto, dispuesto a tener algo con él sin compromisos. Sin embargo —sí... algo tenía que pasar esa noche— la llegada de un nuevo joven acaparó la atención no sólo del Santo de Athena, si no de varios hombres hambrientos de sexo pernicioso. Al Guerrero no le llamó la atención el recién ingresado porque fuese alguna celebridad o alguien demasiado atractivo o llamativo si no porque ese “ _alguien_ ” era muy parecido a Seiya.  
Sólo un detalle: ERA Seiya. El joven de pelo azul se quedó de piedra ¡¿Qué mierda hacia ahí el ponny arruinándole la noche?! Con un carajo. Hizo lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en su situación: Se escondió. Metió su cabeza prácticamente entre las piernas, echándose cobardemente al suelo (sin el asco que supone pensar en lo que debe de haber ahí abajo).  
Con el corazón latiendo furioso se sintió diez veces estúpido y volvió a su lugar. No tenía porqué andar escondiéndose de él. Lo buscó con la mirada, primero por arriba, pero no lo halló en aquella dirección. Por fortuna, el castaño, había decidido sentarse tres filas más adelante.  
Ikki se quedó con la frente fruncida, observando la cabellera del escuincle, cual fósforo apagado; al igual que todos, Seiya se entretuvo observando la película. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos —minutos, horas, años, no lo supo a ciencia cierta— un hombre se sentó junto al Pegasus.  
—¡Ah, no! —exclamó el Phoenix de una manera tan poco sutil que los hombres sentados en la fila de adelante voltearon a verlo.  
Acaso ¿fue de envidia? ¿Era por qué Seiya había conseguido a alguien mucho más rápido que él? No, a esas alturas el chico de cabellera azulada había olvidado las razones de estar ahí. Su “amigo del sur” se encontraba casi muerto y ni con una resucitación o con una respiración boca a boca podría revivirlo. Fue demasiado para él ver esa asquerosa situación (asquerosa para él). Olvidándose de todo y de todos se puso de pie con los puños cerrados y caminó decidido hasta donde se encontraba el escuincle ese ¡Justo antes de que ese hombre! ¡Que podría ser su condenado padre! ¡Le pusiese una mano encima y seguramente con la intención de ponerle alguna otra cosa!  
—¡Qué carajo, ponny de mierda!  
—¡¿Ikki?!  
En ese momento Seiya murió, resucitó, volvió a morir, y volvió a resucitar para llegar a la lúcida conclusión de que volvería a morir pero en manos de su pseudo amigo.  
—¡Vete de aquí viejo sucio y asqueroso! —le gritó al buen hombre que, pobre, su único pecado había sido cruzarse con dos Santos de Athena enloquecidos a causa de tanas batallas.  
—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!. —exclamó de nuevo el Pegasus ignorando la ridícula huida del tipo que se le había acercado minutos antes: arrastrándose por el suelo.  
Buena pregunta. ¿Qué le decía? El Phoenix frunció la frente y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¡¿Que te piensas?! ¡He venido a buscarte pendejo!  
—Por favor, retírense —acusó una voz con tono firme.  
—¡¡Mierda, sácame la puta linterna de la cara!! —se quejó Ikki, enceguecido por la luz—¡O te la meteré en el culo como enema!  
Ya una vez afuera del antro, en los pasillos, la discusión siguió su marcha.  
—¡No soy Shun, no eres mi hermano afortunadamente, ni mucho menos mi padre! —aseveró el pequeño elevando un dedo índice—¡Así que ve a darle nalgadas a tu hermanito por mirar pornografía en internet! —aceptaba que se le había ido la mano, pero la situación lo sobrepasó.  
—¡Mocoso insolente, tienes diecisiete años nada más! ¡¿No sabes leer, burro tonto?! —gritó señalando el cartel en la entrada—¡PARA MAYORES DE 18!  
—¡Ja! —rió incrédulo ante lo que estaba viviendo. Como si la gente respetase las normas.  
—¡¿Desde hace cuánto frecuentas éste asqueroso lugar?! —cuestionó haciéndose el “ _yo no, gracias_ ”.  
—¡¿Pero qué te crees que soy?! —vociferó ofendido hasta la medula, su amigo dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la calle, sin embargo Seiya lo siguió detrás para defenderse de tal agravio—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! OBVIO que es la primera vez.  
—Nos vemos el fin de semana que viene, Seiya —saludó el boletero, inocente.  
Seiya miró al boletero, luego a Ikki, Ikki miró al boletero, luego a Seiya, Ikki y Seiya se miraron. El boletero los miró, se rió y todo fue una confusión.  
—Que noche de MIERDA —espetó el Pegasus dando la media vuelta para irse.  
Ikki lo siguió, una cuadra atrás. Ya no tenía sentido quedarse en la calle, a decir verdad, para él también había sido una noche escatológica. Llegaron a la mansión, aunque no precisamente juntos, pero casi al mismo tiempo.

…

Los días siguientes en la mansión fueron tensos, Ikki y Seiya no se miraban siquiera, ni al caminar (así que se chocaban como autitos chocadores ¿?). Quizás por vergüenza, culpa, remordimientos, lo que fuese, pero era más que suficiente para buscar evitarse.  
Sin embargo, por su parte, Seiya llegó al punto de experimentar una culpa desgarradora. Rememorando esa fatídica noche llegaba a la conclusión de que se había excedido con sus palabras, además algo no le cerraba.  
Fue el fin de semana siguiente, en el cual como todos los viernes, los Santos de Bronce se reunieron en la sala de juegos para ver una película, que el Pegasus decidió disculparse y a su vez quitarse algunas dudas. Por eso que se ofreció, con gentileza, en ir en busca de Ikki.  
—Ya casi está. Shun ¿llamas a tu hermano? —propuso Hyoga de pie con el cable del televisor.  
—Voy yo —se apuró el castaño sorprendiéndolos a todos y desapareció por las escaleras rumbo a los cuartos.  
Como siempre había actuado sin pensar. Una vez frente a la puerta del Phoenix se dijo mentalmente “¡¿Qué hago?!” Iba a dar la media vuelta, para regresar con una mentira y que fuese Andrómeda en busca de él, pero ya de espaldas el dueño del cuarto abrió la puerta encontrándose con el menor.  
—¿Qué? —espetó Ikki en apariencias todavía molesto aunque en realidad esa era su forma de hablar.  
—Perdón —le surgió a Seiya de la nada, y volteó con rapidez—, perdón por molestarte, pero te estamos esperando para ver la película.  
—Está bien, voy al baño y bajo —se cruzó de brazos, intuía que el otro tenía algo más guardado porque no se iba y en cambio se encontraba ahí con cara de cachorro hambriento.  
—Perdón.  
—Eso ya me lo dijiste, tres veces, ponny tonto.  
—No es que... —tomó aire y soltó lo que tenía adentro—Perdón por tratarte tan mal esa noche.  
—Pero tenias razón, no soy tu hermano... —respondió con precipitación comprendiendo a que se refería su compañero—Afortunadamente —remarcó sumamente ¿herido?  
—Lo siento, fui un idiota es que...  
—Lo sé.  
—Si, soy un idiota. Gracias por... por... ¿cuidarme?... Pero no soy un niño, suficiente tengo con Shiryu que me regaña como si fuese mi padre porque tomo la leche del pico de la botella, para que tu...  
—Ya ponny, no soy tu jodido psicólogo. Te perdono —pasó junto al Pegasus y se metió al baño.  
Al final se había disculpado, pero no había sacado nada en claro de esa noche. Lo que no le cerraba al castaño era un detalle quizás estúpido, pero si Ikki fue a buscarlo ¿por qué apareció por la parte de arriba del cine? ¿Por qué no lo vio llegar? Si desde su lugar tenía una buena ubicación de la puerta. Aun más raro: Ikki se había ido de la mansión al menos 45 minutos antes que él. Negó con la cabeza y se fue, la culpa comenzaba a abandonarlo pero no la incertidumbre.

…

Ahora el que se sentía culpable era Ikki, pero a diferencia de Seiya él no se molestó tanto, simplemente ignoró ese sentimiento. Sin embargo algo que a él no le gustaba, entre muchas otras cosas, era la hipocresía y él se estaba convirtiendo en la personificación de dicho defecto.  
Durante esa semana el Pegasus se mostró menos molesto y mas ¿agradecido? con el Phoenix lo cual crispaba los nervios ya que le hacía sentir peor persona. No obstante el mayor supo disimularlo muy bien.  
El fin de semana siguiente no hubo quórum para ver películas, esa noche de viernes saldrían a divertirse. Sin embargo, el antisocial del grupo había dicho desde antes que no iría.

Al salir del cuarto se encontró con la luz encendida de la habitación del ponny, le llamó poderosamente la atención que éste no quisiese salir con el resto.  
La mansión se hallaba en silencio, como dormida, ni siquiera una mosca volaba, y el “toc, toc” de la puerta retumbó en los pasillos.  
—¿Quién?—investigó Seiya innecesariamente... innecesariamente ya que no había nadie despierto en la mansión y él estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso, puesto que antes de decidirse a no salir, se cercioró de que así fuese.  
—Tu puta hada madrina —respondió Ikki con mal talante.  
Su hada madrina, juró el Pegasus, era travesti. No la recordaba con una voz tan gruesa.  
—Pasa, está abierto —“Como otra cosa”, pensó el _inocente_ castaño.  
—¿Qué pasa ponny? ¿No sales?  
—Pues... no —el aludido se arrodilló en la cama, con el piyama puesto dejando por sentado que no le apetecía salir.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No tenía ganas —mintió, aunque algo de verdad hubo en sus palabras: Shiryu ya había avisado que no saldría pues al otro día tenía que levantarse temprano; y ni ganas de estar en el medio de Hyoga y Shun para ver como se besaban sin reparos en algún bar gay de mala muerte. Cosa que Ikki no sabía y que el Pegasus, por su salud física, no pensaba decir—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó notando el mutismo en su compañero.  
—No soy bueno con estas cosas ponny —dijo de la nada, incómodo y bajando la vista al suelo—, pero me comporté como un patán.  
—Todo el tiempo —aseguró en un murmullo.  
—Bueno... —canturreó molesto—No me obligues a golpearte —acusó con el dedo índice.  
—Está bien —pronunció el castaño con una fugaz sonrisa—¿Hay algo más que quieras amenazar? ¡Digo! ¿Decir?  
—Pues, no —se rascó la cabeza.  
Sin embargo se quedó de pie en el cuarto. Al darse cuenta de su actitud dio la vuelta para marchar, pero el menor llamó su atención.  
—Ikki...  
—¿Qué?  
—Si tú fuiste a buscarme, ¿cierto?  
—Cierto —una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.  
—¿Por qué no te vi llegar? —El Phoenix abrió la boca, sin saber bien qué responder. ¡Mierda! Era un hipócrita y apestaba serlo. Pero tontamente Seiya se le adelantó—: Ya sabías que iba a ir.  
—Exactamente —carraspeó nervioso e intentó huir.  
—¿Pero cómo lo sabías? —De nuevo abrió la boca sin tener ningún argumento convincente. En última instancia, si no sabía qué contestar, podría salir con algún insulto y/o amenaza, eso siempre funcionaba—. ¡Ah! —se adelanto el Pegasus otra vez—Me seguiste otras veces.  
—Sí.  
—El miércoles anterior a esa semana, ¿no? Me estuviste espiando, me viste ingresar.  
—Claro... Bueno ponny, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar aquí en tu cuarto, así que me voy a mirar el canal del tiempo.  
Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora desapareció del cuarto del menor. Sí, era un hipócrita, pero sólo él lo sabía así que todo estaba bien. Carajo, estuvo a punto de delatarse y quedar como todo un marica frente al buchón de la casa.  
Seiya se quedó en su cuarto riéndose maquiavélicamente; después el “ _idiota_ ” del grupo era él. Con esa conversación la situación se aclaró. Ikki no lo había seguido, había ido al cine y justo combinaron esa salida, pero eran todas mentiras del Phoenix; ya que Seiya, el miércoles, había ido con Hyoga y Shun a un cine común.

…

Inquieto en la cama, se quedó boca arriba observando el techo de la habitación y las formas de las sombras que la luz del velador producía. La música del equipo sonaba ajena, lejana, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.  
Ponny puto ¿Iba siempre a ese cine? Ikki se lo esperaba de cualquiera, hasta de Shiryu, pero no del Pegasus. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo supo, pero sencillamente creía que el castaño todavía mojaba la cama. Se rió de manera estúpida ante ese pensamiento.  
Y si era así ¿A que iba siempre a ese cine? Respuesta obvia, hasta cierto punto. ¿Iba en busca de lo mismo por lo que había ido él esa noche? Un poco de sexo casual. Llevó las brazos detrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos.  
—Ikki ¿estás despierto?  
—Depende —respondió éste.  
—¿Quieres ver una película? —El Phoenix abrió un sólo ojo y observó al castaño que se encontraba debajo del marco de la puerta—. Bueno, haz lo que quieras —apremió el Pegasus, impaciente—, estaremos abajo.  
—Ahora voy.  
El “estaremos” le indicaba que Shiryu se encontraría allí, o que bien Hyoga y Shun habían regresado. ¡Un momento! ¡¿El pato sarnoso asqueroso y su hermano habían salido solos?! ¡Con un carajo!, un poco tarde había reaccionado.  
Algo furioso consigo mismo se puso de pie, se calzó las pantuflas y bajó a la puta sala de televisión, o de juegos mejor dicho. Pero contrario a lo imaginado el Ponny se encontraba solo preparando todo.  
—¡¿Mi hermano no regresó?!  
—¡Ay! ¡No grites! —se sobresaltó el castaño llevándose una mano al pecho para calmar su corazón.  
—Perdón. Mi hermano y ese ganso pecho frío ¿regresaron?  
—¡No!  
—La puta —soltó el mayor sentándose sobre los almohadones—¿Y la lagartija jurásica? ¿No va a ver la película?  
—No, al final se acostó a dormir, mañana tiene que rendir un examen —mintió descaradamente, ya que ni siquiera le preguntó. Poniendo la película en la videocasetera tosió nervioso.  
Para ser sinceros, estar a solas con Ikki lo ponían más que nervioso; expectante y alerta.  
—¿Qué alquilaste? ¿La película de “Mi pequeño Ponny”? —rió ante su estúpida acotación mientras el otro se limitaba a mirarlo de costado—¿Winny the pooh? —siguió sin recibir respuesta—¿Las Tortugas Ninjas? ¿Los Power Rangers? Ya ponny ¿Qué mierda alquilaste?  
—Ninguna —respondió harto, había sido una muy mala idea ver una película con el Phoenix—, la saqué de mi videoteca.  
El menor se sentó a su lado. La sonrisa del mayor se borró de sus labios cuando la película comenzó a andar. Con sorpresa —y algo de pavor— notó que no era una infantil o de aventuras. No pasaron ni cinco segundos que en la pantalla los actores, todos hombres, ya se encontraban desnudos.  
Se mantuvieron los dos en un silencio desgarrador por largos cinco minutos. Seiya, muerto del miedo por la posible reacción del mayor y éste, sorprendido porque lo que menos hacia el ponny, evidentemente, era chuparse el dedo (y sí otras cosas). Giró la cabeza hasta posar la mirada sorprendida en el menor de los Kido.  
—Ponny ¿qué onda?  
¿Sabía Ikki —o al menos sospechaba— cuanto le calentaba a Seiya que le dijesen _ponny_?  
—¿Qué? —se desconcertó —¿Qué tiene? Digo, ya que no pudimos ver la película en el cine… —elevó sus hombros, todo inocente él.  
—¿Vas seguido a ese cine? —investigó casual, frunciendo la frente.  
—Sí —respondió sin darle importancia.  
—¿A qué? —fue perspicaz. Una media sonrisa surcó sus labios.  
En el ambiente ya se podía respirar los altos niveles de testosterona (u olor a huevo, si se prefiere). Las luces apagadas, iluminado el lugar sólo con la luz de la televisión y en la misma, aquellas imágenes candentes y obscenas, sin restarle importancia a los masculinos gemidos.  
—Voy... —pronunció con lentitud, como disfrutando de cada palabra dicha—por lo mismo a lo que fuiste tú esa noche.  
¡A la mierda! Se la mandó a guardar. Ikki tragó grueso y perdió la mirada en la pantalla. El castaño, por dentro, reía como un desaforado. Habían llegado a un punto en el que uno de los dos debía avanzar o echarse atrás, ¡pero algo y pronto!  
—Era mi primera vez —se defendió el chico de pelo azul, ofendido.  
—Está bien —consoló—, no puedo ser tan hipócrita de acusarte.  
Otra vez. Se la había mandado a guardar. Seiya Kido 2, Ikki Kido 0.  
—Está bien... Seré hipócrita, pero al menos no tan mamón...  
—¿Eh?  
—Eres un cobarde, incapaz de ser sincero y juegas como un chiquilín. ¿Por qué no vas de frente?  
Eso había sido duro. ¡Seiya Kido 2, Ikki Kido 1!  
—¿Qué insinúas? —Seiya se incorporó en los almohadones, sumamente furioso.  
—¡Vamos ponny! ¡Me invitas a ver una peli porno gay un día en el que estamos solos! ¡Dilo de una vez!... —cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, autosuficiente —No te culpes, es inevitable; pero admite lo evidente: te mueres por tener algo conmigo.  
—¡Narcisista!  
—¡¿Qué significa esa palabra?! ¡¿Eh?! —desafió sabiendo que el otro no sabía, valga la redundancia.  
—¡No importa lo que significa! ¡Lo eres y punto! —Shiryu siempre lo acusaba al otro de ello cuando salía con algo similar, así que le pareció acorde—¡Hipócrita sé lo que significa! ¡Y tú lo eres! —acusó con un tembloroso dedo y la cara transfigurada por la ira.  
—¡Me tienes harto pendejo! —aclaró con prepotencia tomándolo con brusquedad por los hombros para tumbarlo.  
Seiya ya se vio entrelazado en un feroz combate con el Phoenix, pero contrario a lo pensado, éste se le fue al humo, inutilizándole los brazos y apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo sobre el suyo para poder ¿golpearlo? No ¡Para poder besarlo!

  
—Puto —insultó cuando soltó la boca de Seiya.  
—Puto reprimido —contraatacó cuando se vio librado de ese violento beso.  
Otra vez Ikki se le fue al humo para silenciarlo, sólo que a diferencia de antes interrumpió la boca de su compañero con la lengua. Si el ponny quería “ _guerra_ ”, se la daría; por atrás y en la boca.  
Poco a poco las fuerzas de Seiya comenzaron a ceder, en realidad desde el inicio no quiso evitar aquello, porque de haberlo querido realmente, por empezar, no lo hubiese invitado a Ikki a ver una película pornográfica.  
Pero a pesar de que el Pegasus ya no forcejeaba, el Phoenix no dejó de besarlo con furia, en castigo, como si todavía estuviese enojado con él. Hasta llegar al punto de causarle un pequeño sangrado en el labio que se encargó de limpiar con la lengua.  
Ya no había vuelta atrás, el miembro del mayor, atrapado dolorosamente en el pantalón, necesitaba meterse en cierto lugar y calmar las ansias; y el castaño estaba entonado desde hacía rato por no decir días.  
Se distanció un poco del cuerpo del menor para poder desabrocharle los botones de la parte de arriba del piyama. Las manos actuaron torpes, ansiosas por redescubrir esa piel morena. El pecho de Seiya subía y bajaba con rapidez, agitado por tanta desesperación en el otro. Los ojos grises de Ikki daban miedo.  
Cuando las tetillas del Pegasus hicieron su aparición, dos pequeños botones con una superficie irregular, endurecida y áspera. El Phoenix se encargó de sobarlas, besarlas, lamerlas y morderlas. Así logró arrancarle los primeros gemidos, apenas sonoros.  
—Quítate el pantalón —apuró, escuchando de fondo a los actores de la película gozando exageradamente.  
El castaño no se hizo rogar, obedeció las ordenes del mayor pero con una lentitud que a Ikki le arrastraba al borde de la histeria; lo ayudó en esa labor, dejándolo solamente vestido con unos pantaloncitos de color verde claro.  
El Phoenix observó con lascivia las largas piernas de su compañero de batallas, las acarició con fuerza, sobre todo en la parte interna de los muslos, notando el gracioso respingo de la hombría del menor ante el rudo contacto.  
Él aún se encontraba vestido, pero en pocos segundos solucionó ese inconveniente. Seiya tragó grueso, a decir verdad el mayor tenía un cuerpo aun más infartante del que había imaginado, surcado por viejas heridas y desarrollado con el tiempo. La virilidad erguida en su totalidad le indicó que le esperaba una noche larga y dura.  
Ikki notó la mirada de su amigo en aquella parte santa, bajó la suya a su propia hombría notando la cabeza ligeramente humedecida y el tronco hinchado a más no poder. Sin mediar palabras se acercó a Seiya tomándolo de los cabellos y lo jaló, apasionadamente —sin buscar intencionalmente causarle daño— para que su cara quedase frente a su palpitante pene.  
Por inercia, instinto, lo que fuese, el Pegasus abrió su boca y engulló el miembro, saboreando con deleite la suave y salada textura. El falo se deslizó con facilidad por su boca hasta llegar a la garganta, no quiso provocarse arcadas, así que aguantó hasta ese punto, lo retiró y lo volvió a engullir, así varias veces.  
El Phoenix cerró los ojos y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que le habían dado una mamada. No sabía si el castaño estaba haciendo maravillas o era un experto, dada la situación para él era más que suficiente, lo estaba arrastrando al borde del orgasmo. Por eso retiro la cabeza del menor para ponerse de pie y obligarle al otro a hacer lo mismo.  
Seiya, al principio, se desconcertó cuando su amante lo puso de espaldas, pero la excitante voz de Ikki se hizo oír en un suave murmullo.

  
—Quítate la ropa interior.

Temblando de placer y curiosidad, el Pegasus de nuevo obedeció y en un sólo segundo (era rápido el chico) el pantaloncito desapareció. El Phoenix ahogó un gemido ronco al ver, —gracias a la débil luz del televisor— las redondeadas y bien formadas nalgas de su buen amigo.

—Que linda vista —pensó o lo dijo; el mayor no lo supo—. Muéstrame más.  
El menor interpretó aquello último y con las manos abrió las nalgas mostrándole, sin tapujos, su parte más privada e inexplorada, al menos por el resto de los humanos, el mismo Seiya si se había “explorado” y muy bien.  
Ya había tenido suficiente, si no introducía su miembro cuanto antes, acabaría a raudales sobre los almohadones y teniendo a un amigo muy _puto_ a su merced y dispuesto a recibir no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.  
De pie como se encontraban, Ikki abrazó por atrás a su compañero mordiéndole el hombro y apoyándole la hombría en los glúteos. Seiya supo lo que buscaba el Phoenix, por eso se arrodilló en los almohadones colocando las palmas de las manos sobre la alfombra.  
El peliazul tomó su propio miembro y lo guió a la entrada del Pegasus, pero éste se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para decir en un susurro:  
—Espera. —¡Dioses! No era momento para decir eso. El mayor se quedó helado al oír aquello, pero el castaño no le dio tiempo a protestar ya que de inmediato acotó—: Ponte un preservativo.  
—¡No tengo! —se quejó Ikki al borde de una crisis de nervios acompañado de llanto ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Qué el ponny arruinase tanto el clima?  
Pero el menor, con celeridad, buscó dentro del bolsillo de su piyama un condón. Aquello sorprendió al Phoenix pues ¿Hasta qué punto Seiya estaba preparado? Sonrió de medio lado, motivado otra vez. Pero no, tenía que ponerse esa cosa de porquería en su sagrado pene; y mientras el Pegasus le decía que era más sano e higiénico, él luchaba con el preservativo.  
Aquello comenzaba a enfriarse, pero de nuevo Seiya actuó con rapidez (ya se sabe que el chico es rápido) y gracias a lo _aprendido_ en las ciento de películas pornográficas que había visto y en las revistas de relato que había leído, se las ingenió para colocarle el condón con la boca.  
No quiso admitirlo, pero ese detalle casi lo obliga a eyacular sin haber comenzado siquiera a penetrar. Una vez listos, el Pegasus volvió a su posición, con las rodillas sobre los almohadones y las palmas sobre la alfombra. Ikki apoyó la punta del miembro en el orificio y antes de empezar a empujar... Sí... ¡fue interrumpido otra vez! Pero contrario a lo pensado, en esta ocasión la interrupción valió la pena, ya que debajo de los almohadones el Pegasus sacó un pote que cedió a su amante. Éste, entre sorprendido y excitado, acotó al mismo tiempo que untaba la vaselina en su pene:

  
—Tenías todo fríamente calculado ¿No? ¿Ponny? —Arrojó el pote a cualquier lado y volvió a su lugar. Así que el ponny degenerado había planeado todo para quedarse a solas con él ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué se lo “montara”? Era evidente—. ¿Querías esto? ¿No? —murmuró, casi inentendible, al mismo tiempo que el largo tronco se abría camino a través del interior del menor.  
Éste hundió el rostro en los almohadones ahogando un grito. Era bien hombre y un Santo de Athena, se aguantaría el dolor. Lo cierto es que terminó viendo todas las constelaciones habidas y por haber.  
Era muy estrecho el Pegasus, comprobó Ikki cuando llegó con dificultad hasta el final. Se quedó allí un buen rato, no sólo para disfrutar de la calurosa y agradable sensación, si no para evitar acabar tan rápido. Pero ya, no lo pudo evitar. Comenzó a meter y sacar, primero con lentitud, lo que le dio la posibilidad al castaño de acostumbrarse a la invasión de su cuerpo y al dolor. Luego la situación se volvió insostenible y fogosa. Los gemidos opacaban los del televisor, que ya había quedado olvidado relegado, no a segundo plano, si no a cuarto.  
Seiya cerró los ojos y trató de disfrutar, y vaya que lo estaba haciendo, por fin obtenía lo que por tanto tiempo había buscado sin éxito; hasta ese momento, claro. Acompañó los gemidos de su amante, con unos tímidos sonidos guturales. Ikki no aguantó más y dando un sonoro golpe en la nalga izquierda del menor se descargó en el interior de éste llenándolo de abundante y espeso semen.  
La respiración del Pegasus estaba agitada, y él todo alborotado y estimulado. Notando la situación del castaño y compadeciéndose de él, cuando pudo recuperarse, el Phoenix quitó su miembro del interior de su amigo y lo volteó para poder engullirle el pene. No pasaron ni cinco segundos que el menor explotó, pero no en la boca del mayor; éste, con habilidad, se retiró casi a tiempo, _casi_ porque un insignificante chorro de semen dio en su cuello.  
En silencio se desplomó al lado de Seiya, escuchando el jadeo de él por la dificultad para respirar. Se quitó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo, lo dejó escondido en el envoltorio para tirarlo más tarde y no se movió del lugar.  
Afuera, en la cálida noche, los grillos se hacían notar. Cuando la televisión se apagó, luego de estar encendida varios minutos sin imágenes, el Phoenix tomó la cintura del Pegasus y, en la oscuridad, buscó los labios para besarlo, con tanta dulzura que pareció ser otro sujeto. Se quedaron allí, desnudos, abrazados, sin decir palabra alguna, disfrutando de la cercanía y de la piel del otro.  
El castaño no se animó a decirle que esa había sido su primera vez con un hombre; pero en las noches siguientes, cuando repitiesen el acto y los sentimientos se afianzasen cobrando más forma, se animaría a contarle ese pequeño secreto y a confesarle cuanto lo había deseado desde que tenía quince años, cuando descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba espiarlo mientras se duchaba.

  


  
**Fin**   



End file.
